1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape winding end detecting device, and relates to a device which detects a winding finish of a tape to restore an operation lever and also stop an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of a tape recorder of such a type is known in which a rotary system in which a speed is reduced is provided individually from a driving system from an electric motor to a reel mounting, and a rotary body which detects the rotation of the reel mounting is provided in the rotary system in such a manner that a member which is moved by the rotary body stops the electric motor and restores an operation lever.
In the aforesaid conventional tape recorder, however, a rotary body which detects the rotation of the reel is necessitated to be provided for the speed reduced rotary system which is provided individually from the driving system which rotates the reel, as a result of which, the structure of the device becomes complicated, which leads problem in difficulty to make the device compact and high cost.
Further, the structure which restore the operation lever of such a device raises a problem in which a member which locks the operation lever is stopped at a position where the member releases locking and makes a unlocking state, which leads the fact that the operation lever is impossible to be locked before the locking member returns to the locking state when the operation lever is intended to be operated.